


time has brought your heart to me

by wolfsbanex



Series: i love you for a thousand years [3]
Category: City of Bones, Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Alec is planning a date, Alec isn't cheating, Angst, Arguing, Fluff, M/M, Magnus thinks Alec is cheating, Rafe and Max just wanted to surprise their Dads, maryse is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you want to propose to that warlock Alec! This is not how i raised you to be!"<br/>with these words, she threw the ring to the ground and it broke into a million of little pieces.<br/>-<br/>Maryse finds out about Alecs plan,<br/>Magnus thinks Alec is cheating,<br/>and Rafe and Max just wanted to surprise their Dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time has brought your heart to me

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> EDIT: this says it's part 4, but actually it's part 3. Because of a mistake i uploaded this one twice.
> 
> • just a little bit of fluff

Alec was in the institute again. He and Jace were busy with their training, when suddenly Maryse entered the room. 

"Alec!" Alec froze. "What do you want?" He asked, his eyebrow raised. Jace stood behind Alec. "Don't play dumb! I found these documents in your office!" She threw a few papers to the ground. "Why are you going through all of these restaurants? Why? Oh yes let me guess!" She took the ringbox out of her pocket. Alec felt his breathing going faster. "Put that down!" Jace grabbed his parabatai by his shoulder. "I can't believe you want to propose to that warlock Alec! This is not how i raised you to be!" with these words, she threw the ring to the ground and it broke into a million of little pieces. 

Alec was screaming, tears streaming down his face while he tried to pick the broken ring up. The sharp pieces were cutting into his hand, blood pouring out of the cuts. "No, no, no, no", he whispered again and again. With hate filled eyes he looked at Maryse. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She just left the room. Jace got on his knees and hugged the shaking Alec to his chest. "I'm so sorry Alec. I am so so sorry."

Magnus felt tense. Alec was acting weird. Most of the time he was at the institute. When he was home, he was always texting. Magnus knew something was up. Was he fighting with Maryse? No, he would talk to him. Jace? No. Was he...cheating on him? Magnus swallowed. His mouth got dry. "No", he muttered. "Daddy?" Magnus looked at his little son Max. "Yes?" "I'm hungry and i miss Dad." Magnus smiled. "What about Rafe?" "He said he doesn't feel well." Magnus kissed Max' cheek. "I'll just check on your brother okay?" Max nodded. 

Magnus opened the door to his sons room. Rafe was laying in his bed. "Are you okay Rafe?" His son groaned. "My stomach hurts Daddy." Magnus layes his hand on Rafes forhead, letting his magic flow. "Sleep baby boy, sleep." Rafe fell asleep and Magnus took Max. "Let's go and get Dad." 

Alec was in town. He looked through rings, trying to find something that would fit Magnus. A white ring with little sparkling diamonds caught his eye. He smiled. It almost looked like the one Maryse destroyed. "I'll take this one."

"No, Magnus. Alec isn't here." "Jace, where is he?" Jace shugged. "I don't know, okay?!" Max looked at his father. "Daddy, what is going on?" "Max, go with Uncle Jace for a moment." Magnus dialed Alecs number.

"Where are you?"  
"Wow, thanks for this nice greeting..."  
"WHERE ARE YOU?!?"  
Magnus was pissed. A lot.  
"I am, uhm..."  
"You know what? I'll hope you have a lot of fun wherever you are!"  
"Wait what? Magnus do you think..."  
"Don't play dumb with me Alexander! I don't want to see you today."

Little Max listened to his fathers voice. This wasn't good. "Daddy, can we go check on Rafe and just make pancakes?" Magnus nodded and hugged him close to his chest. "Yes."

Max went into his brothers room. "Rafe! Wake up!" "Max? What's wrong?" Max climbed under the sheets of his brother. "Our fathers are arguing." Rafe frowned while Max told him everything he heard. "We have to do something!" Rafe nodded. "I think i have an idea."

Magnus went out on a walk after eating with his sons. He looked at the stars and just tried to clear his mind. "Magnus?" He turned around. Alec. "How did you find me?" Alec shrugged. "Just luck, i guess. Hey, talk to me. You know i love you right?" "Then why aren't you home anymore? I barely get to see you." "I'm planning something. For both of us, ok? I can't tell you what, because then it wouldn't be a surprise." Alec muttered. Magnus' eyes lit up as he threw myself on Alec. Smiling, they kissed under the stars.

They were wandering through the dark streets. Silence surrounded them. Alec held Magnus' hand. "Sometimes i ask myself how i got so lucky." Magnus looked at him, surprise all over his face. "Really?" "Yes. I still feel so awful for everytime i hurt you Mags. I never said thank you for everything you did for me. How often did i wanted to leave you behind, but you never gave up on me. And now we are here, we have two beautiful boys. I love my life right now. I love you. I love our sons." Magnus felt a tear on his cheek. "I love you too Alexander. I love you too." Alec just smiled. Magnus could see his eyes shining in the moonlight. "Are you okay?" Alec nodded. "More then ok."

When they entered their apartment. And froze in their movements. Their sons sat on the floor, furniture was broken, flowers were lying everywhere. "What happened?" asked Alec and took Max in his arms. "We were trying to set up a date for you two because you were fighting and we don't want to lose our parents. Not again." Rafe was shaking. Magnus hugged his son. "You'll never lose us." "We promise." Alec answered.

Later this evening the apartment was ok again. Max and Rafe were playing with their trains. Alec and Magnus were cuddeling on the couch, the tv on. They watched their sons, a warm, wide feeling inside of their chests. 

Alecs hand slipped inside of his pocket. He felt the cold, soft metall against his fingertips. A smile on his lips. Tomorrow he would ask Magnus to give him his forever.

"I love you." He whispered into Magnus ear and layed his forhead against Magnus'. "I love you too, Alexander. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> • i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
